


Blanket Fort

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is surprised by where he finds Hux.





	

“Hux…” Kylo stares at the monstrosity in front of him, marginally worried that someone has murdered the General with soft furnishings. “Hux… where are you?”  


“In here.”  


The reply comes from the military-operation-style regimented tent-poles and sagging bedsheets. There’s no cushions on the couch, and just a glow from inside a fabric home that no nomad would ever spend this amount of time constructing.

It’s like - well - it’s like the strategic and organisational genius that Hux boasts has applied itself to the concept of a ‘blanket fort’. This is not a fort. This practically has guard outposts, a perimeter check, and its own travel visas and ecosystem.

It’s so very, very Hux.

“Why are you in there?” Kylo asks.  


“Bad day.”  


“…normally you deal with bad days with more work, alcohol, or…” Well, fucking him roughly, or asking to be fucked roughly (in not so many words).  


“Holonet said this was a good solution.”  


Kylo drops to one knee, and lifts a flap to see Hux wrapped up inside with a caf machine, Kylo’s ‘bad day snacks’, more cushions, and his tablet. 

“Is it working?”  


“No.” His eyes look red, and his lips are uncharacteristically stained with food dust.   


Kylo crawls in, and finds a place to sit beside him. An arm cinches around his waist, and tugs him in. “Normally better when you have someone in with you.”

Hux is grateful for the lack of mocking, and slowly melts into his side. “Don’t see why it’s supposed to help.”

“Well, if nothing else, I think this is the most efficient fortress I’ve ever seen.”  


“Really?” That perks him up.  


“Really. You have such a keen mind. I should get you to make mine, when I need one.”  


“Idiot,” Hux says, lovingly.   


Kylo feeds him more snacks, and wipes his thumb over the crumbs. “Now I think it’s time for ghost stories. You _do_ know ghost stories, right?”

“Indulge me,” Hux demands.  


Kylo is happy to, as always. Especially if it makes a bad day less bad.


End file.
